1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to electromagnetic shielding articles and methods for manufacturing the electromagnetic shielding articles.
2. Description of Related Art
The operation of portable electronic devices such as mobile telephone, televisions, radios, computers, medical instruments, business machines, communications equipment, and the like generates electromagnetic radiation within the electronic circuitry of the equipment, and is termed “electromagnetic interference” or “EMI”. EMI is known to interfere with the operation of other nearby electronic devices.
To attenuate EMI effects, shielding can having the capability of absorbing and/or reflecting EMI energy may be employed to confine the EMI energy within a source device, and to insulate that device or other “target” devices from other source devices. A typical shielding may comprise a plastic substrate and an electrically-conductive layer coated on the plastic substrate. However, it is difficult to coat an electrically-conductive layer on a plastic substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.